The sorcerer and sorceresses of Avalon
by axeloftheflame
Summary: The meaning of saving and sacrifice is what the sorcerers and sorceress of Avalon live by. Tsukune a young sorcerer hated by his mother for the death of her partner decided to leave home. Avalon trains him with others to carry the code on. the power to do whats right and wrong will be tested as he meets a sorceress named Ruby. AU TsukunexRubyxYuakir. strong and gray Tsukune


Disclaimer: I do not own rosario+vampire

**dont know if this story will be a cross over since I cant find the section for this story. For all those reading this this will have stuff mentioned from the awesome vita game soul sacrifice so no flames. For those that have played the game they will understand this story for those that havent I will explain things at times when needed, the paring will be TsukunexrubyxYukari since they are witches they will play an important part but for not sure to add the other girls later. There will be lemons later just letting you know. Tsukune will also be gray and a little dark. On with the FIC!**

* * *

**Chapter one the Sorcerer and the sorceress **

Tsukune only looked at his mother who was looking at him with hate didn't know why she hated him when he asked her she smacked him across the face saying you remind me of him, my old partner. Tsukune didn't know what she meant but he didn't want another beating like last time. Tsukune was only 5 when he started to ask about his father but in doing so it just got him more beatings from his mother. He would always cry telling her stop but she kept it up saying he needed to be tough since he would have to become a sorcerer one day. Tsukune was now 7 years old and he hated his mother he hated his job and he hated his life, he sat outside near a tree crying and grabbing his right arm as it glowed.

"Why?... why do I have too become a sorcerer? I hate it, I hate IT! Why do I have kill them they are normal people like us yet... we have to follow the code. Dad... why did you die mom hates me and she hates the way I do things, what did I do wrong..? every time I do something wrong she hurts me..."

Tsukune shed more tears as he would never cry in front of his mother since this would cause her to beat him even harder. He heard foot steps getting closer and clean the tears from his face and just turned to face his mother who looked at him

"Lets go Tsukune! Its time for your first test as a sorcerer in training."

"Yes mother.."

Tsukune only followed his mother who took him to a castle in a special Area hidden from outsiders... when he arrived he saw other people their with kids he noticed that some had blue arms well others had red and some had normal arms like him. He looked at his mother who's right arm was red. He figured it was a sign of respect or something. His mother left him alone as all the kids stood in line. He saw a grown man walking towards the center and speak to them.

"Good morning to all you young sorcerers and sorceress we would like to welcome you to Avalon for the next few years you will be studying magic and skills that will help you rid this world of monsters and sorcerer's that have become monsters as well. From this moment on your lives are no longer the same, you must follow all the rules or you we seen as a traitor and will be killed like any other monster."

Tsukune saw a few people flinch from his words but others nodded without hesitation. He had no idea his whole would change from that moment on.

After that day all the kids were being taught magic from the elements. Tsukune took a liking to ice and fire, he had a hard time learn to wiled both but in the end he manged to get it down. After about a year of training and killing low rank monsters Tsukune could have sworn he saw his mom smile at him. Tsukune only smiled at the thought but threw it away when he came home one day after a mission as sorcerer."

"Why the hell would spare its life!" Tsukunes mom yelled as threw Tsukune across the room making him hit a wall as he broke a few ribs.

"Cough.. cough. Why not I didn't want to kill him he was once a sorcerer like us I had to show it mercy!

"You broke the code!"

"So what? as long as I can keep my humanity I don't care if I break our so called code! I wont kill people that can be saved!"

"If you keep this saving up you will be killed for saving too many of them you carry your sin in your right arm!"

She pointed at Tsukunes right arm which was now glowing light blue. The sorcerers called this arm divine arms depending on the glow it would tell you your rank of divine power you had and power only increased with the more monsters you saved. It went the same way with the dark arms when they sacrificed many souls to their arm to feed their spells. Saving archfiends was considered a sin in Avalon and was looked down by all, as sacrificing was praised since you where killing the monster. Tsukune grabbed his arm and cast a healing spell healing his broken ribs as he stood up glaring at his mother.

"You may call this arm of my mine a sin but I don't see it as that! This divien arm of mine tells me I am still human! Unlike your dam arm of hate and lust for power!"

Tsukunes mom grabbed her right arm spoke

"Don't you dare speak to your mother that way!"

"Mother ha! You have never been a mother to me once in my entire life and I figured out why.."

"what do you mean?!"

"I'm allowed to view the scrolls of all those that have passed the sorcerers ordeal and I found out you where a normal person till you killed your partner to become a full fledged sorcerer. Who knew my cold hearted mother actually loved someone who she had too kill in order to pass. But to make things better you two had a son aka me. Ever since I have been born you have been treating me like crap always saying it was my fault he was gone and that I reminded you of him. But it wasn't, it was yours! But not any more, now that I'm training at Avalon castle I have been giving my own room and will be watched until the time of my own sorcerers ordeal. so I will no longer be staying with you, nor will I ever see you again either."

Tsukune turned his back to his mother who was shocked by her sons words. As he was about to leave he spoke.

"If dad where alive he would hate what you become and he would never approve at what you have been doing to me. Good riddance too you and may you rot in the deepest part of hell mom!"

Tsukune was about to walk out of his so called home but turned around to see his mother shoot a fire spell at him. He raised his right arm and summoned a wall of ice blocking the attack before calling the wall off and glaring at his mother.

"Pathetic, your a disgrace of a mother good bye."

Tsukune left his home and could sworn he heard her shed some tears but he knew it would be crazy of her to do that. His life took another turn when he met a girl a year or two older then him her name was ruby. They had some how become friends even with her having a dark arm and him a divine arm, but it happen when Tsukune had turned 11 and ruby 13. Ruby's caretaker had been on a mission but had been injured and had become an archfiend. Ruby had asked for the mission since she knew the monster.

"I have to take this mission please it's important to me!" She yelled as she looked at the leader of Avalon who sighed and looked at Tsukune.

"What are your thoughts on this?"

"Don't have any but if its important to her as it is to me since the old women was like the mother I never had."

"Fine go ahead then, but remember to uphold the code and kill this monster she has already killed a few villages and the families want her head."

Ruby stiffen as she nodded and took the scroll and left with Tsukune in tow. As they left the leaders room Ruby only hugged Tsukune who hugged her back as she shed tears.

"Why... why do we have to kill her Tsukune..."

Tsukune only sighed as he tried to sooth her pain.

"We have to do it, its our job to pure this world of evil, so we have to kill them at times even if we don't want to."

"But I cant kill her Tsukune she raised me when my mother and father died shes all I have left.. you have to promise me we have to save her no matter what!" Ruby asked her friend.

"That's something I thought I wouldn't hear from you Ruby? You do realize you have a dark arm, the arm of someone who has killed more then saved?" Tsukune said as he saw Ruby grab her right arm and speak.

"I know but I just wanted to follow in her foot steps by getting an arm like her and if we save her you can take the credit since you have a Divine arm."

"So you want me to take the fall for saving her life? I'm already walking on thin ice like the other divine users. But she is also important to me since I see her as someone close."

Ruby and Tsukune parted ways heading to their rooms getting what they would need for the mission. Tsukune opened a trunk and saw all the offerings he had gotten from his few years working for Avalon he took what he thought he would need for mission. He walked over to his drawer and saw a picture of himself standing next to ruby and her caretaker. This picture had been taken about a few weeks after he had left his mother, he didn't regret what he did why would he?

"I need make sure Ruby doesn't do something she will regret."

He left his room with his offerings in his bag, he looked at the castle of Avalon it was a beautiful place to live if you where a sorcerer but if your one of the people that lost family, relatives or friends to this place you hated it with a passion. Tsukune knew why they killed the archfiends. It was to bring peace to the world by making sure they would never turn again. He made his way outside and saw Ruby holding a bag with her they both hopped on the carriage that would take them to their target.

They road the carriage for about an hour before Ruby spoke to Tsukune who seemed to be removing something from his right arm.

"Tsukune... what was your first kill?"

Tsukune looked at her with a questionable look.

"My first kill where a couple of Ghouls when I was starting out I killed 2 of them but saved the other 4."

"thats not what I meant! I meant what was your first archfiend kill.."

"oh that well... my first real battle was with a jack frost, it was a real pain since I only knew how to use fire and ice but my other team mates knew some lighting so we manged to beat it with no problem." Tsukune said with a smile as Ruby looked at him.

"Did you kill him?"

"No... out of the four of us only one wanted to kill him the other three including me wanted to save him so we did even thought that one girl was in a bad mood for saving him. But my real first kill was a Harpy."

"Really?"

"Yes I didn't want to kill her but I manged to take her with ease since they are weaken to fire so she didn't prove much of a challenge. When she returned to her normal human form I saw the look in her eye she was a pure killer."

"But that's out job Tsukune?"

"No, what I saw her was different she was sorceress that killed normal people for fun. Ruby our order exist to protect the humans from monsters and those killed by archfiends but she broke the code many times. Even if she was a dark arm it doesn't matter I...I...I sacrificed her, the yell of pain she gave was horrible when I did it that was my first true sacrifice." he told Ruby as she moved next to him and held his hand.

"It will get easier with time trust me I have sacrificed many lives as well at first it was horrible but we have to realize that this is necessary for the peace of the world. But you have to realize that we cant save them all some of them have to die or this battle with them will never end."

Tsukune let out a sad smile.

"You say that now but what are we going to do when we face your caretaker? You realize she has taken many lives and we wont be able to let her live..."

Ruby had a sad expression on her face.

"I know but we can just take the heat for saving her besides I haven't saved anyone in awhile so I can get off scout free. What about you?"

Tsukune clenched his right arm and thought to himself.

"I cant tell her know that if I save one more monster I will be seen as one myself. I have already saved to many lives again, what do I tell her? I dont want to guilt her into sacrificing her care taker... I dont want to kill her either. I guess my time has come. I need to run away after this mission I wont be killed or be treated like a monster."

"Ehh I think I have a few more saves in me before they me as a monster so lets do it. We will save her since she is really important to me as well." Tsukune told ruby with a fake smile as she smiled and decided to try and get some rest before they neared the archfiend.

"Why was I born a sorcerer? I just wanted to live a normal life and escape all the missions we are doing. Sigh Dad what would you have done in my position, would you have left mom as well? I need to get some rest or I might not make it tomorrow."

he looked over to his friend ruby and was glade she wasn't his partner but just a friend. If she where his partner then during the final test of the sorcerers ordeal they would have to kill one another like he read. It was a cruel fate this ordeal of theirs, they would match up people that could help each other out or if they where compatible with each other. They would some times spend year with each other building bonds with their partners becoming best friends or lovers at times. But when the ordeal came up some didn't want to fight their friends, others betrayed their friends to get an easy kill, others only let them themselves get sacrificed so their friends and love ones could live on as they died.

"What a life..."

Tsukune was still to young to have a partner and he was glad for that. But if he did get one he hoped it would be anyone beside ruby since he knew he wouldn't be able to kill her since she was his friend and even if he tried she would probably beat him since those with dark arms focused on attack and power, as the divine arms focused on healing powers and defense that's why they where given a partner to have each others back.

Ruby and Tsukune were only friends but other said they would make perfect partners since Ruby would lead with attack and Tsukune would have her back. All in all he hated that people would say he would be a perfect match for her but he couldn't deny that they suited each other. But the last thing he wanted was a partnership with her if it meant killing her.

"Hey we almost there?"

"We wont be there for awhile just get comfortable."

"Hard to do that on a bumpy carriage." Tsukune said annoyed.

"You should be glade we will be awhile that way you can get more time with your little girlfriend kid." The carriage driver said with a grin making both of them blush.

"Our relationship isn't like that... and if it was why care you want a show or something?" Asked Tsukune as he saw the man shrug.

"You think with all the magic and offerings we have they could build a faster way for us to get too our destination? It becomes a real pain traveling all over the world just to get too an archfiend and we some times lose our own to weak monsters." Ruby said as she looked at Tsukune who was looking at the dark sky.

"You could be right but I like it like this sometimes gives us a break from all the training and killing we do. Lets just try and have some peace before we have to resume our jobs. Hell we're going to need as much rest as possible on our way there and on our way back."

"Yeah..." Ruby replied as she looked at the dirt road which the carriage was on. She scooted over to Tsukune who didn't push her away but wrapped his arm around her as he looked at the back of the carriage and its opening at the back.

"I really hope we can save her Ruby.."

"Me too Tsukune."

They just sat in silence as the carriage took them to the location they needed to be. It would take almost half a day with the horse having to break for food and water. But Tsukune and Ruby were glade since the longer they took the longer it would take to for them to kill.

Tsukune was sitting on a rock looking at ruby who was feeding the horse an apple, he smiled she always loved animals and taking care of them when they weren't monsters. not only was she a good friend she was also skilled in volt and venom magic which was kind of ironic since his fire could beat her venom since it was plant magic but her volt could beat his ice. Of the strongest she was better at venom as he was better at ice which was his favorite power along with healing. They got back on the carriage and left as they needed to make it or Avalon would send someone else to complete their mission and they wouldn't allow that, this was their burden alone.

Night had fallen as the carriage continued its journey the only light that could be see was from Tsukune's arm.

"Tsukune what are you doing to your arm?"

"Hmm...? it nothing I'm just making sure that I have the right offerings with me, not to mention I'm also looking over yours. You seem to have a well kept stock of offerings."

"Yeah I tend to collect the best ones when ever I do a job since I sacrifice the archfiends which gives me quite the bonus from the leader of Avalon. He seems to reward those that follow the rules and get the job done right." She said with a small smirk as he just gave her an annoyed look and was thinking about giving her the finger.

"Show off, not all of us want to be heartless killers that like to kill living people.

"Awww, your going to hurt my feelings, I'm not that heartless."

"Says the girl with a dark arm."

"Touchy aren't we divine user."

They glared at each other before smiling and laughing a bit. Even though most divine arms and dark arm where supposed to hate each other, but they where best friends. Heck Tsukune even saw some people at the castle that were friends even with them have different arms even the neutrals had good friends. But how long would it last he wondered.

Ruby had fallen asleep next to Tsukune with her head on his shoulder as he looked at the night sky.

"Its a sad life isn't it kid.."

"yeah it is.. do you know anything about Avalon?"

"Sure I do, I may be a carriage driver but I know about all of you kid."

The driver held up his right arm pulling off the bandages around int showing him a normal arm but he saw it infused with offerings.

"You're a sorcerer?!" He asked shocked about the new information.

"Was kid. I got out of it after I killed my sis.."

"!"

"yeah, we where a good team, me and her but when the sorcerer's ordeal cam up we end up fighting each other.. and I.. I.."

"stop don't say anymore I can tell what happen since your alive and talking to me."

"Yeah.. how does a kid like you know about the ordeal? I thought they wouldn't tell you till you where older?"

"Well the rules are changing and they allow all who work for Avalon to look through old scrolls to learn about their history. I manged to find some records about a certain ordeal were people ended up dying. It really didn't matter since about a year later they told everyone about it causing some mistrust among us."

"That's pretty hard kid, can't believe they are changing the rules and training kids this early. But from what I heard the kids are doing pretty well. Heck maybe training at a young age wasn't all that bad, but it will make the pain greater later on. You better hope she isn't made your partner."

"Sigh, I do to I wont be able to fight her... shes a really close friend and I don't want to lose her. Shes all I have left in my life, I cant see my life without her since I'm sort of a loner at the castle since I live there."

"Really? Not many people decide to live at the castle?"

"Well I didn't have anywhere to go when I left home since I had rough childhood."

"Say no more kid I understand but you want my advice?"

"Sure why not?"

"Don't get close to things that die it will bring nothing but pain."

"Is that a rule of Avalon?"

"no... its my rule. Trust me if you avoid making friends you wont feel anything when they die or if you fail a mission." the carriage driver said to him.

"I'll take your advice under consideration." Tsukune said as he heard the the carriage diver chuckle.

"That's all I ask kid take a nights rest since your mission starts tomorrow."

"Yeah.." Tsukune looked at ruby and smiled before falling into slumber leaving the driver to talk to himself.

"You have to realize kid you cant save them all, sometimes they have to die in order to protect something important of yours..." the man grabbed his right arm and felt the soul within it pulse red a few times.

"Yeah... I know sis but this is the world we live in, these kids will have to learn grow up soon or lose their lives. Such a sad fate but this is the life of a sorcerer and sorceress."

Day came by fast as Ruby woke up to see Tsukune asleep. She smiled even though he was younger then her he would always try and act older then he was since he lived at the castle. But the truth he was a kid since he would show her his true self.

"Tsukune wake UP!"

She shook him awake as he glared at her just shaking his head in annoyance.

"Yawn couldn't you just wake me up normally?"

"Wish I could but were almost there we have to climb from here."

Ruby pointed to a hill as Tsukune sighed and jumped off the carriage and paid the diver for the ride.

"We might need you after we complete the mission can you wait?"

"Sure its not like I have anything better to do just don't take long I don't want to wait here forever."

They both nodded as they began to climb the hill in their sorcerer clothes.

Tsukune was dressed in the dancer clothes in blue given too the men at Avalon. Each set of clothes had two pair one for men and another for girls. Ruby on the other hand was wearing the Intellectula clothes for the girls but in all dark green and without her hat. (A/N if you dont know what the clothes look like look up the game soul sacrifice and look up the costumes Dancer and Intellectula). As they where making their way up Ruby spoke.

"Its been a few months since we came back here..."

"not our fault we get sent on missions that take us all over the place. I know you want to come back here more often since this hill is your home.."

Ruby was about to speak but they both saw something in front of them and ran towards it.

"No time for a trip down memory lane Ruby we have a job to do and make sure you don't hold back."

"r.. right!"

"She isn't human anymore so don't let personal feelings get to you."

They stopped in front of a small figure covered in what looked tar as they got closer the figured started to transform. After a few seconds the figure had become its true form it had become an archfiend letting out a loud cry. Tsukune and Ruby redyed them selves as they held their right arms ready to use their offerings to fight.

* * *

**Finally done ok this I think is a cross over since I am using elements from the game Soul sacrifice which by far is a very good vita game. If you dont understand some of the elements I used in this story I will try my best inform you in the story. Right now Ruby and Tsukune are kids and they are fighting Ruby's care taker who raised her. I haven't decided on what form she will take on since I need to look over the female archfiends of the games.**

**I will do a time skip later making them older as for the fate of Ruby's caretaker well I wont say what happens except that this battle will change Tsukune or Ruby and the way they see things. Yukair will be shown later but I might make her a bit older for this story since there will be lemons. I also have other ideas for Tsukune and other cross overs with a certain game like soul sacrifice but for now this is it. Please check out my cross over with inFAMOUS ideas are welcome and no flames**


End file.
